


Seeking out his servant.

by Glossamyre



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Emperor and his Chamberlain, M/M, Sex, porn with a plot, servant master
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glossamyre/pseuds/Glossamyre
Summary: After a disastrous day without his loyal chamberlain at his side a very disgruntled Emhyr tracks his wayward servant down.  What he discovers changes their relationship for good.
Relationships: Emhyr var Emreis/Mererid (The Witcher)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 77





	Seeking out his servant.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a complete and utter surprise, I was very much inspired when watching @_beidak_ live stream his drawings... a particular sketch of Mererid and Emhyr got my muse working and therefor me.  
> If you haven’t seen his work please check him out, it’s gorgeous. Here’s his tumblr... https://beidak-art.tumblr.com/  
> Enjoy a completely new pairing for me 😂

The Golden Palace of Nilfgaard

Emhyr var Emreis took his crown off with a frustrated growl and tossed it onto his desk, he flopped back into his chair with a grunt and fingered the growing tension in his forehead, hoping to stave of the headache that would often come.

Usually Mererid would respond by massaging his temples when he was like this, if no other were around, but Mererid had asked for and received a rare day off to visit family.

Emhyr had been regretting giving his permission since that morning, he had never really appreciated how smoothly his day went when Mererid was in charge of it. No disturbances, nothing untoward, and _no unscheduled interruptions from senate members with an ‘emergency’._

The under chamberlain hesitated and bowed low, “may I be of assistance sire?”

Emhyr glanced at the man, younger than Mererid, handsome in the usual Nilfgaardian way, but his training was sorely lacking. “No,” he said with finality, the servant flinched at his tone and Emhyr glared at the stack of paperwork he had yet to finish, usually it would be done by now.

It was late and he wanted his bed, decision made he stood and gestured to Roderick, “take away the files that I’ve already dealt with, I’ll finish up the rest tomorrow.”

His secretary bowed low, a slight tremble in his hand as he reached for the large stack that Emhyr had already dealt with.

He obviously knew that Emhyr wasn’t happy with the days progress and the several unscheduled interruptions that had put the Imperial schedule behind. What made it worse and therefor the Emperors temper, was that the interruptions from the senators would have been prioritised by Mererid as unimportant in the Emperors eyes and could be seen to during the week.

What had seemed as important to untrained ears was most definitely not and had resulted in a good portion of his day being taken by trivial matters.

Emhyr swept out and as the few remaining attendants bowed low to him as he left his study he stepped into the hall that would lead to his quarters.

The halls were empty except for the Impera Brigade stationed along the hallway, alert and ever vigilant and his bodyguard stepped behind him as he started towards his rooms.

He was unsettled he realised, unsettled and angry because of it, he ignored the soldiers as they opened the doors to the Imperial Residence and he walked the corridor to his chambers.As he did the moonlight caught his attention and he glanced to the left, to his personal gardens, he paused to look out over them, the moon was full and high, the gardens immaculate and empty.

He pushed open the glass door and walked out into them, taking a deep breath of fresh air as he did. It was the first chance he’d had to actually go outside he thought as he wandered down the path and sat down on the edge of the marble fountain in the gardens center, trailing a hand in the water.

“Get me a wine,” he ordered to his under chamberlain, the man flinched as he bowed and dashed off towards the doors to Emhyrs quarters.

“Where did the day go wrong Artraius?” Emhyr murmured to his bodyguard.

Artraius gave a soft chuckle, “yesterday when you granted Mererid a day off,” his old companion said easily, “for what its worth, you may need Mererid to give your young chamberlain a few more lessons.”

“Hnnn,” Emhyr replied dryly, then winced at he sound of his balcony doors slamming, “I’ve already noted,” when the young man returned to him, he dropped to a knee and present Emhyr with a tray, the glass of wine on it... he heard Artraius curse softly.

It was white, Emhyr never drank white wine unless he was partaking it with dinner or in company with a partner who did, his standard drink to relax was a red... and his personal body servants knew it. “Since when do I drink white wine?” He snapped finally deciding he’d had enough... from the surcoat with a pin still in the seam that had cut him, to not being able to prioritise, to the wrong wine.

The servant, Gerend had consistently gotten it wrong, Gerend paled and stammered his apologies, Emhyr wasn’t having it, “leave me,” he growled, he’d give Mererid the order to replace him in the morning, he was also aware that the decision to do so would result in the mans termination from the palace after being disciplined.

His mind once again turned back to the man who had filled his mind by simply not being there that day, since when had he gotten so dependant on Mererid? he saw to everything that made Emhyrs day easier.. and bearable.

“Has Mererid returned Artraius?” He asked.

“I’m unsure, but I’ll find out.”

Finally some alone time, or as alone as he could be with eight guardsmen in the gardens with him... and he still didn’t have a glass of wine. 

He stood up, he’d go and get it himself, he stalked over to the balcony door and stepped in, his night attendants bowing when they saw him.

They at least knew him and his routine, “Ancell, a wine if you wouldn’t mind,” he asked one of the three there.

“At once sire,” Ancell moved with alacrity and just as Emhyr sat down on a chaise lounge, a red appeared as if by magic at his elbow, he picked it up and sipped it with satisfaction.

An excellent vintage, one of his daughters favourites he thought as he looked at the deep rich red through the light of the glowing orbs that lit his rooms.

Artraius stepped up to him, bending down he murmured, “he returned at seven bells and retired to his rooms sire.”

Emhyr knew it was well after eleven bells, he nodded to Artraius, “your dismissed, enjoy your night Captain.”

“Thank you sire, sleep well.”

While Emhyr was tired, he wasn’t in the mood to go to bed, he was still agitated, Ancell stepped back up to him and bowed low, “Lady Decendra is here waiting for you sire.”

Emhyr slowly blinked, “I didn’t give any order for her to attend me tonight,” he said, a dark note in his voice. 

It was Ancell’s turn to blink, he also paled, “the order came after dinner sire, from Master Gerend.”

Emhyr remembered Gerend at dinner enquiring if he had any wishes for the evening, standard question for his chamberlain to ask, but he clearly remembered saying ‘not now.’

“Send her away,” he snapped, “and have Gerend removed from my service effective immediately.”

As his orders were carried out he picked up the book that he had been reading, a few minutes later he put it down, it was an interesting treatise but due to his foul mood he wasn’t able to appreciate the complexities addressed in it.

Bed he thought, he would take his tincture for the mild headache and then go to sleep, his night attendants realising where he was going followed him, Emhyr paused when he walked through the doors... his sheets were rumpled and the cloying scent of begonia and musk filled his nose.

He wasn’t sleeping in those sheets he decided and after growling out the order to strip his bed, he stalked back out and continued walking.

He knew he had a problem with things being in their places, Ciri had teased him on several occasions about it.He liked order, he liked to have his day and his rooms neat and tidy, and his sensitive nose hated cloying scents.Decendra knew it, so why had she decided to wear that perfume and stink up his room? And why hadn’t they remade his bed?

Mererid would have ordered it remade.

Mererid would have ensured that his bed partner didn’t have a strong scent.

Mererid would have given him the correct wine.

Mererid Mererid Mererid.

It was all Mererids fault he decided as he walked, the man goes away for one day, and Emhyrs entire day becomes an epic mess of disorder.

He turned into another corridor, the frown on his face would have scared any who saw it but this corridor was empty, Emhyr paused realising that in his anger he had stepped into the servants wing of the palace.While he knew the layout of the Palace and would often inspect the Imperial residence this wasn’t where he wanted to be.

He turned to go back but paused, it was all Mererids fault... considering he had walked so far he decided he would seek his chamberlain out and give him a sharp word of his dissatisfaction.

he turned back around and walked, looking at the doors as he did, Mererids rooms would be here. 

Contrary to popular opinion, Emhyr knew how his servants were treated, he treated them well, both those that served him for pay, and the slaves that served because they were owned.

The upper servants all had their own rooms, Mererid as Emhyrs Personal Chamberlain was considerably high in the servants hierarchy, he was assigned his own rooms. A bed chamber and a sitting room and therefor would be assigned in the lowest floor and one with a view. 

The bedchambers had names on the doors so all it took for Emhyr to track down his wayward chamberlain was to - ahhh he thought with satisfaction, there it was.

He reached out to the door knob and gripped it, the lock was engaged but the spells on every door meant that he had access to every part of the palace, and that meant _everywhere_.

He waited the few seconds for the spell to read him and then turned the knob and walked in, he stopped, the lights were out but the windows overlooking the back of the palace meant the moon shined in and lit the place up like it were day.He had never been in here, and he had to admit, he was curious, Mererid had served him for so long that Emhyr had considered him to be a permanent fixture in his life and yet he knew almost nothing about the man.Other than he was single, had a family - a sister, that he wrote to and that he was absolutely loyal to Emhyr. He knew Mererid’s birthday as he had standard orders to ensure that his top staff were given a gift on their birthdays and on the Summer Solstice.

He looked about, the furniture was of good quality, and was the standard palace furniture for the servants but it was the other stuff that piqued his curiosity.The fireplace was empty, it was a hot night so not unsurprising, but above the fireplace was a portrait of Emhyr, again unsurprising in a loyal servant of the Emperor, but the red ribbon hanging off the corner of the portrait was a surprise.

He paused, slightly shocked, one would only do that to the portrait of a loved one, or on something that they had given them, it was a romantic gesture, popular among the peasantry of the Rowan region where Mererid was from.

Emhyr looked about, next to the wingback chair on the small table was a bottle of his favourite red, half empty beside a glass and a book that Emhyr had read just recently.Emhyr had given Mererid permission to have at his cellar and had also given him permission to use his personal library, but for Mererid to be reading the same things he did?it was puzzling.

He looked about again, the shelves that were about the small sitting room held trinkets and books, yet Emhyr noticed that every one of them was a gift he had ordered over the years to his servants.

It all came crashing down on him and he sat down in the chair, Mererid didn’t serve him out of loyalty, he served Emhyr out of love.

Mererid loved him?

It all made sense, his absolute attention to detail, he knew everything that Emhyr liked and preferred, and he served with utter devotion, more so than any other of his servants, Emhyrs eyes flicked up to the red ribbon again.

How had he not realised this, he thought and what should he do about it?

Important questions, and ones that must be addressed, he stood up again, since he had come this far, he would continue, he stepped over to the only other door in the room and opened it.

As he walked in he froze, he hadn’t quite considered just what state Mererid would be in, and the moonlight gave him a damn good view of it.

Mererid it appeared, liked to sleep in the nude, and was rather beautifully formed, Emhyr felt his face flush and without thinking he cleared his throat, he almost panicked when Mererid stirred in his sleep and rolled over. 

Emhyr blinked, his chamberlain had rolled onto his front and Emhyr could now see his back, and every silvery scar that it held. 

Scars like that only came from a whipping, Emhyr frowned, he was a firm master, he knew that, had always been one to maintain order.He had been taught from a young age that if order wasn’t maintained it lead to anarchy, not only in his empire but in his personal life as well. Mererid had received punishment before in the past, not so much now, the last time had been when the witcher had refused to bow to him, Mererid had received ten lashes for it but he shouldn’t have been whipped.

He would review why, a standard punishment shouldn’t leave scars, bruises yes, scars meant that the skin had been torn, which meant a whip not the broad strap that was usually used.He knew the touch of a whip, carried the scars from the torture he had suffered at the hands of the Usurper, he had given orders for the whip to be withheld unless the infraction was severe.

Emhyr didn’t stop himself didn’t think about what he was about to do, he walked over to the slumbering man and reached out to touch one of the scars.

He touched lightly, but Mererid came awake abruptly, he immediately rolled over with a gasp and then blinked several times when he saw Emhyr.

Mererid let the man have a minute to wake up, but he had questions, Mererid stared at him in shock and disbelief.

“Sire?” Mererid rasped, his usually cultured voice sleep roughened.

“Mererid turn over,” Emhyr ordered, Mererid blinked several times and hesitated, Emhyr raised one imperious eyebrow and waited, his chamberlain turned back over.

He reached back out and traced the scars, one, two, three... too many he decided, not happy that Mererid had been marked thus, he heard a muffled groan and flicked his eyes up to see that Mererid had a tight grip on a pillow and had shoved his face into it.

A slight scent tickled his nose and he flared his nostrils to try and scent it deeper, a musky scent he decided and not unpleasant, then it clicked, the full moon was making his curse flare up as it usually did, and he was smelling lust.

He had found the scent disgusting in his bed, which had sparked his already simmering temper but here? now? it was intriguing.

“How long have you loved me Mererid?” He asked softly and ignored the muffled whimper, his fingers still dancing over Mererids skin.

He waited, somewhat impatiently for an answer, when none was forth coming he sighed his disappointment, “I’m not displeased Mererid, but I want to know more, answer me.”

Mererid raised his head from the pillow with a sigh, he tried to turn over but Emhyr stopped him by the simple expedience of flattening him hand and pushing him back, he was enjoying the simple touch of skin on skin.

“Since the first day I was sent to serve you sire.”

Emhyr remembered the day, he had been reeling over the loss of Pavetta, when she attacked him one of the guards had thrown her back and she had slipped against the railing of the ship.At the same time the seas had boiled due the incoming storm and a wave had jolted the ship, she’d gone overboard. 

He remembered Mererid’s kindness, it had been the reason he had requested the servant be assigned to him, and during the time he had led the coup against the usurper Mererid had become indispensable to him. When it was over and he was Emperor, he had asked Ardal aep Dahy to give him the personal servants that he had used over the course of the coup.

“Why?” He asked abruptly, when Mererid didn’t answer he gripped his shoulder and pulled him over, Mererid scrambled to grab the sheets and cover himself, he let him.

He noticed the high colour all over his usually unflappable servant and the way his hands trembled as he held the sheet, and the slight tenting at a rather interesting location.

“Why do you love me Mererid?”He asked gently, he didn’t want the man frightened, in fact if he were honest with himself, he was more than a little intrigued.

“You’re the Emperor,” Mererid whispered as he looked down, not meeting Emhyrs eyes... and disappointment crashed through him.

“I see,” Emhyr said curtly, and stepped back, trying to figure out why Mererid only loving him because of _what_ he was was so disappointing.

“You’re firm, but fair, you treat those that are close to you kindly and you have a wicked sense of humour, I love the way you can say one thing to a person, and they’ll take it that way, but you actually insulting them and they don’t realise it.”

Emhyr stopped a hand on the door frame, he blushed, he hadn’t realised that someone had figured out thats what he was doing, but Mererid continued, “I love the way that you only relax when your around me, that you trust me, I love the way you get excited, but try not to show it when you come across a passage in a book and you must share it with me, or a particularly new wine you liked.I love the small smile you allow when I wake you up, and your goodnight when I leave, when you say thank you when your happy with the way your days been.”

Mererid went silent and Emhyr didn’t say a thing, processing what Mererid had just confessed... so Mererid loved him for _who_ he was.

In a world where people craved his power and what he could do for them, it was rare indeed to find one who had served him and loved him for the man not the Emperor.

“I have a temper,” he said roughly

“Yes, but never without cause.”

“My days been hell and its all your fault” he suddenly declared, Mererid blinked and went to get out of bed, “No stay there,” he ordered and Mererid froze.

“From the moment I woke up, to the moment I went to go to bed none of my day was right - your under chamberlain Gerend is an idiot and has been dismissed, train a new one, my lunch was wrong, the wrong wine served - _the pin that cut my neck_ \- everything is your fault because when you leave my day is always a disaster.When did you become so indispensable Mererid?”

Mererid opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again with a snap when Emhyr held up a hand. “You’re not a slave, you’re a servant, you are allowed time off, so I shouldn’t feel so angry that you left me.”

“I didn’t abandon you sire,” Mererid said softly, “I would always come back to you.”

And there it was, it was why he’d been feeling progressively angry through the day thought Emhyr, he felt as if Mererid had abandoned him...

“Why do you have whip marks?” The abrupt change in questions threw Mererid but he answered.

“Some are from my father, some are from the beatings when I failed my task.”

“Since when do I demand a whip be used?”

Mererid stared at him, “since I first served you,” he his dark brown eyes confused.

Emhyr growled, “No, when I set up this household after coming into power, I told the Master of the Servants that unless the infraction is dire, a strap was to be used.

Mererid shook his head, “he uses a birch cane or a whip, denial of food for the lesser servants and slaves if they are ill but your healer put a stop to that,” the servant said it slowly and Emhyr watched as Mererid unconsciously rubbed his shoulder.

“Have an inspection called for tomorrow,” he ordered, the fact that this had been going on under his nose for over twenty years was infuriating, an inspection would cut into his day but he would see that his Master of the Servants was punished for this.And punished hard

“Yes sire,” and Emhyr found he didn’t like the words sire coming from Mererids lips, he knew now what had always been there, what Mererid had unconsciously told him. 

He had feelings for Mererid.

He was happy when he saw him, and looked forward to sharing things with him, the man was a confidant and at times when Emhyr could allow it, a friend.

He had been with him through everything, and never judged him for the actions he had to take, and that suddenly meant the world to him.

Emhyr took the several steps back to Mererid who was still half sitting in the bed, he bent down and placed one hand on either side of Mererid, a knee settling into the thin mattress, he looked into confused brown eyes then said, “tell me no and I will leave... no more will ever be said about this, tell me yes... and you will always call me Emhyr when we’re alone.”

Mererids eyes widened recognising what Emhyr was saying and he swallowed hard, his eyes though glimmered in the moonlight, “yes,” he whispered, Emhyr smiled and without a by your leave, kissed him deeply.

Emhyr tasted honey and his favourite red wine... and something so indescribably male...it was Mererid, how intoxicating he thought almost giddy.He didn’t often take a male lover, but he had done so in the past, he didn’t discriminate, so he knew what he was doing.

He kept the kiss going and moved, swinging his leg over and straddling one of Mererids, at the same time he tugged on the sheets that Mererid still held.When he pulled them aside he pulled on Mererids elbow to push him backwards into his pillows.

Emhyr followed him down as he did, never breaking the kiss, deepening it as he did and sliding an arm under Mererid, stretching his hand out to feel the skin beneath him as it started to sweat. Sun above, why hadn’t he ever realised the depths of Mererids feelings for him? So much time wasted.

He pulled back from the kiss and looked down, Mererid lay gasping in his arms, naked as the day he’d been born, flushed with desire, and Emhyr was fully dressed.

Warm brown eyes opened and looked at him, and what he saw in those chocolate eyes shook him to the core, he sighed and placed his brow against Mererids, “forgive me for not seeing this sooner,” he murmured.

“Si” Mererid stopped then continued, his voice softening, “Emhyr, please no apologies, I’ve done everything I could so you wouldn’t guess, I was scared you would dismiss me if you ever realised that I loved you,” Mererid confessed to him, his hands hesitant as they came up to grip him by the front of his surcoat, fingering the buttons.

“So you were content to just serve me?” He said as he pulled back up, taking hold of Mererids hands and pulling them from him, Mererid nodded.

“In all things Mererid, I am a demanding lover.”

“I-I know sire, we do as we must when you’re... ah... entertaining a companion,” Mererid blushed and Emhyr smirked, he was never alone with a lover, in fact, this was the first time since he’d become Emperor.

“So you know what I like,” not a question, a statement and he reached down a hand, sliding it over skin slick with sweat and heat, never taking his eyes from Mererid as he did.

He couldn’t help the smile in that moment when he took hold of Mererids hard length, the way he threw his head back and arched up into the touch was mesmerisingly beautiful, the soft groan of pure ecstasy almost a music to his ears.

He felt a hand gently touch his waist and he shifted slightly so his own aching member was pushing up against Mererids leg, the pressure felt incredible and he leaned in again to kiss the man under him.

This was intoxicating, the sight ,the sounds of pleasure, the musky scent of lust and desire, it was all a brilliant haze in his mind as he moved from those lips to Mererids neck, nipping and sucking as he did, he would mark him he thought.Much better marks than the silvery scars that lined his back, he sucked hard on Mererids nipple as he thought it, laving the tight bud of nerves with his tongue.

And revelled in the groan it wrung from the man below him.

As his own desire mounted he grew hotter, and with a short curse he sat up and started to undo the gold buttons on his black surcoat.Mererid looked at him for a few seconds and then raised his hands to help, with a few minutes his surcoat and undershirt lay on the ground and the laces of his leather pants were undone.

But more importantly he had gone back to lavishing his attention on the man that had loved him with no thought to himself, whoever love Emhyr had been blind too.

His hands and lips followed a path that was a heady sense of lust, and before long Emhyr paused above the leaking head of Mererids cock.

Now this was a pleasure he didn’t often partake in, there was power in giving a man an ecstasy like this, but there was having to kneel before the man who he was engaging in it with.An Emperor never knelt before another, but he wasn’t kneeling he reminded himself, and without any warning to Mererid, sunk his mouth over the hot hard length of him and took him deep into his mouth.

The intimate taste of him was delicious and he found he wanted more, but the slap of skin on skin and the muffled scream of pleasure from Mererid was just as delicious. He flicked his gaze upwards and saw that Mererid had gagged himself, his breathing ragged and his flush deepening.

Emhyr hid the smirk and danced his tongue over the vein in the hard cock in his mouth.

He wasn’t expecting Mererids hands to suddenly try and push him away but the stammered warning that Mererid was about to spend was music to his ears.

He had wanted to taste more, he grabbed the hands pushing at him and held them as he sucked harder, Mererid whimpered and then cried out softly, arching his back and trusting deeper into Emhyrs mouth with his hips.

Mererid came, and Emhyr swallowed, delighting in the taste and in the ragged breathing that followed the cry, the shaking of the hands he held and in the deepening of the scent of desire.

When the last splash had come and the hard length started to soften, Emhyr slowly pulled back, slightly sucking still as he did.

He pulled back and sat up fully, looking down into the wreck of a man who had just come apart so quickly.

“I hadn’t expected you to be so quick,” he said gently, brushing back a lock of grey hair that had come down over Mererids eyes.

If Mererid could blush any further he was sure he would have, “sorry sir... Emhyr, but I’ve wanted this for so long but never dared to think I would have it.”

“A deeply held fantasy I take it,” he murmured as he ran a hand back down the glistening chest, Mererid nodded.

Emhyr reached for his own throbbing cock and pulled it out of his pants shifting the trousers down a little, “do you have an oil Mererid?”

Mererid nodded, then turned to reach for the side table and pulled a vial from the draw and shakily handed it Emhyr, Emhyr immediately noted the shaking was in trepidation as was the look in those eyes.

That was unexpected, “have you done this before?” He asked.

Mererid hesitated then nodded his head, “a long time ago sire, it hurt too much and I’ve never done it again,”

He pursed his lips, “it shouldn’t hurt much if its done correctly,” he said but he handed back the oil, he would wait until Mererid was more comfortable with the idea.

Mererids eyes widened and he shook his head, thrusting the vial at him, “no - please I want this, even if it hurts I want every part of you,” it was almost frantic Emhyr realised and then it struck him, he sighed.

It didn’t take a genius to understand that Mererid was thinking that this would be the only time - and he wanted everything in case he never got to experience this every again.

Emhyr took the oil, he hesitated, he wanted to sink himself into Mererid so badly, but if he couldn’t make Mererid comfortable and relaxed before hand, he would stop, “if your certain, on your stomach,” he said.

Mererid moved quickly, his breathing hitching as he did, Emhyr took a few seconds to appreciate the sight before him and then grabbed a pillow, he ordered Mererid to raise his hips and then shoved it under him, raising his ass up to a much better angle.

He unstoppered the vial and poured out a decent measure into his hand, as he shifted he oiled up his cock, enjoying the slick feel of the oil as he did, and the heat of his hand.With himself prepared, he leaned over Mererid and poured the oil over his backside, watching as it trickled over his bottom and his sack.He re-stoppered and put it up high on the bed, leaning over Mererid as he did, with his oil slick hand his gently caressed the puckered hole and had to smiled every time he felt it flutter at his touch. “Relax Mererid,” he murmured as he tried again to press his finger in, “relax and breathe,” he felt Mererid respond and heard the exhale, “good man, he said softly and gently eased his finger in.

The heat was indescribably good and the groan from Mererid heightened his own desire, he leaned down and kissed one of the scars on Mererids back, then another as he moved his finger, listening to the tell tail signs of Mererids mounting pleasure.

And it was mounting as he continued, the breathing was starting to become a little ragged, as if he’d been running and Emhyr continued to stroke his finger in and out of Mererids tight ass. When he felt the muscle relax even further he distracted Mererid with an sharp bite and slipped another finger in when Mererid yelped.

Mererid tensed under him and Emhyr moved himself up to kiss the back of his neck, “if this hurts I’m not going to continue, and I want no lie from you when I ask,” he warned and nibbled on Mererids ear, as he did he started moving his fingers again stretching Mererid out, ensuring that he was well prepared for what came next.He deepened the stroke in searching for that little bubble of pleasure deep within a man and knew the second he hit it.

Mererid jerked below him and muffled his cry in a pillow, Emhyr chuckled, “found it,” he murmured and stroked it again as he kissed him, it was wonderful he decided as he continued, he loved to watch and feel Mererid as he discovered that his could be pleasurable.

He scissored his fingers again, wider than before and asked Mererid if it hurt, Mererid shook his head and managed to gasp no.

That was what Emhyr wanted to hear, he sat back up on his heels and looked down, he swallowed, such a sight he thought... such a wanton sight to see his fingers disappearing into Mererids bottom.

His own cock jerked at the thought and Emhyr removed his fingers, Sun above he wanted this, he shifted so he wasn’t kneeling and stretched his legs out behind him, with one hand firmly planted by Mererids head to brace himself he nudged at the small opening.

And felt Mererid tense, “you need to relax Mererid, I’m not going to hurt you, but you need to trust me... trust me as I do you.”

“Si..sire, please,” Mererid gasped at him and Emhyr felt him relax a little, he was also very sure that Mererid was as relaxed as he could be.So be it, he thought and pushed, shifting his hand to grip Mererids ass as he flexed further and groaned when he felt himself come in.

The heat in surprise, he thought and the tightness, Sun, he never wanted to leave if this was what Mererid felt like, he slowly moved forward and paused only when he heard Mererid wail into a pillow. He didn’t like that he decided with a frown, he wanted to hear him properly, but he was very sure Mererid was doing it for a reason... the walls were thin.

The wail wasn’t one of pain so he resumed and pushed himself fully into Mererid, “next time Mererid” he gasped, “its in my bed, so I can hear you properly.”

“Sire!” choked Mererid.

“It’s Emhyr,” he said as he pulled back and then sunk himself into Mererid again with a deep groan of pleasure.

He started slow, letting Mererid adjust to the feeling of having a hard cock deep within him, but when he was certain that Mererid was feeling no more discomfort he fastened his pace, the pleasure was incredible, and he moved within his lover with an enjoyment that he hadn’t felt in years.

He couldn’t help but lean forward and embrace Mererid from behind as he did he told the man exactly what he felt, more open with him than any other he had sex with in the last two decades, he told him how tight and hot he was, how he was finer than the best of wines and the most decadent of chocolates. He informed Mererid that he was now his, that he would take Mererid again and again, and watch him come undone in Emhyrs arms.

He told him how precious his love was, and that he would never throw it back at him, he listened as Mererid sobbed at the last whisper and implored Emhyr to let him always serve him. He reached out and took Mererids clenched fist, glad that his lover opened it so he could hold onto him.And as his own pleasure mounted in the decadent feel of heat and the clasping tightness that never seemed to end it was Mererids whispered plea that he loved Emhyr that sent him over the edge in a glorious ecstasy that knew no equal.

It took Emhyr a fair few minutes to gather his wits about him enough for him to be able to move and with a curse he shifted to the side but tucked Mererid against him as he did, facing him...Mererid groaned and opened his eyes.

He blinked at Emhyr, “I think you wrecked me,” he muttered, Emhyr couldn’t help the small grin at the comment and reached up to brush the wet mop of silver curls back from his eyes.

“I trust you’re not in any discomfort?” he asked.

Mererid shook his head, “no Emhyr.”

“Good,” he replied and yawned, after the exertion he was tired, he contemplated getting up and leaving, but truth be told he was far more comfortable here, in this too small bed with its thin mattress to move.

He yawned again and saw that Mererid was drifting off, there was time later to contemplate this change in his life.As his eyes drifted to close he knew that whatever the change was, it would be one that brought him more than just physical pleasure, it would bring him a joy and comfort that had been sorely lacking in his world.

A knock on the door the next morning had him sitting up with a gasp, which was immediately followed by another as Mererid stared at him in consternation.

“Master Mererid,” said a young female voice on the other side of the door, “I’ve left you a bathing jug and your breakfast on the table, the weather is going to be hot and I’ve heard the servants whisper that his Imperial Majesty was in a foul mood yesterday while you were away.”

Mererid didn’t miss a beat, “thank you for the warning Tessa, sleep well today,”

“I will master Mererid, I hope your day isn’t too eventful, good luck.”

Emhyr heard the door close and swore, “the servants are up?”

“Not quite, I’m the first woken by the night staff, but if you don’t wish to be seen, you need to leave now.”

Emhyr moved, and within seconds was dressed in his clothes and Mererid was throwing on a shirt, he wasn’t meeting Emhyrs eyes,.

Emhyr frowned, “look at me,” he ordered, Mererid did, and he etched out and slid a hand into Mererids hair at the back of his neck, “what is this?” He asked.

“I thought you were a dream,” whispered Mererid.

Ahh, he thought, “I’m not, this isn’t but I will not have this gossiped about by the servants... not yet at any rate,” he said the last with a grimace, it would become apparent soon enough.

Mererid nodded, “yes sire”

“Do we have company?” he asked mildly, Mererid shook his head, “than its Emhyr.” With that he kissed Mererid firmly, claiming him in a way that left no doubt to what he wanted from the man.

“I’ll see you soon,” he murmured to him and with a final heated look he left his Chamberlain and surreptitiously tried to leave the servants quarters unseen.

If he had been told that one day he would be sneaking about his palace in the early hours of the morning after a tryst with his servant, he would have laughed.He wasn’t laughing now... his formidable mind was already turning over how he could have Mererid at his side both day and night.

He would figure it out, but for now, he was awake... he ignored the looks from the guards as he passed them and walked into his rooms.Ancell and the other attendants immediately bowed to him, “I wish to bath, and have the reports on my desk brought to me here, I may as well get them done since I’m awake.”

“Yes sire,” Ancell hesitated, and Emhyr gave him a firm look, he wouldn’t be questioned by a servant.

It wasn’t long before he was bathed, dressed and perusing the documents before him as Ancell placed a cup of tea at his elbow, the first bell of the day tolled and Emhyr knew it was six in the morning and he looked up as Mererid walked into his rooms.

Mererid hesitated to see him up but bowed low, “sire,” he said.

“Mererid I trust your day went far better than mine did yesterday, don’t expect time off soon. I want you to replace Gerend with a more competent servant, have an inspection of the household arranged for eleven bells, and... I’m glad you’re back.”

With the other servants about, it was all he could really say to him to let him know he was happy to see him.

He went back to the reports and finished them as he broke his fast, trying to ignore the intoxicating scent coming from Mererid, as it was it was distracting, but he was far more calm then he had been yesterday...

As his day went forward, it was noticed that he was in a far better, and some would say happier frame of mind, for once he didn’t mind if his formidable reputation as a harsh ruler took a somewhat hit over the matter.

That evening after he had dined with his daughter and he decided to retire for the night he looked at the night attendants and ordered them to leave his rooms, which left Mererid and himself alone.

“There is one of two ways we can do this Mererid,” he said to his lover as he came to stand in front of him, Mererid looked at him a blush crossing his cheeks. “We can ignore the whispers and give no explanation to any as they are owed none, or you become a secret, you know the secret passage from my rooms, you can enter and leave through there, but its your decision.The gossiping will be fierce, there are many who won’t Iike the fact that I’m dallying with a servant so to speak, but I care not for their words.I have no shame in what we share.”

Mererid hesitated, “can we keep it a secret for now?” He asked softly, “I want to get used to this before people start talking...Emhyr.”

Emhyr nodded his head, “if that is your wish, we will take it slowly,” he understood where Mererid was coming from, unlike the chamberlain he wouldn’t have to bear the brunt of peoples snide gossip. 

Mererid looked at him, “the servants are talking about the punishment you ordered for the Master of the Servants,”

“Good, 50 lashes is far less than what I wanted to give him, it will ensure the new one is made aware that I will not tolerate my order being flaunted like that.” After the days inspection he had the servants assemble and had torn through the Master of the Servants like a dose of castor oil.He had left the man humiliated, and had ordered 50 lashes before being expelled from the palace.He looked at Mererid, “if you wish for secrecy, leave now and I’ll see you soon.The passage is keyed to you,” He leant into him and kissed him swiftly, not wanting to let him go but knowing he must.

Mererid gave him a brilliant smile and hurried out the door, and Emhyr couldn’t help but chuckle at the fact his usually unflappable and stickler of a chamberlain had forgotten to bow.

So he waited, and as he did he contemplated the excitement of the prospect of what was to come, and happier than he had been in a long while... who would have thought that all it took was the love of his closest servant to do it. 

He had pushed aside his feelings for so long it was freeing to let them loose once more, and as he heard the soft slush of the hidden door open he looked up at brown eyes and smiled, he could bask in that love for the rest of his life.

And he knew now... he would, as Mererid walked towards him, Emhyr smiled, “I love you Mererid.”


End file.
